


Good Morning ver. NagiIba

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NagiIba Day 07/18/2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: The Eden dakimakuras had been created to rake in profits, but Ibara didn’t think that he’d fall victim to his own schemes.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Good Morning ver. NagiIba

Ibara never really understood the appeal of cuddling while sleeping. It made him feel a little more than exposed to have his body pressed up against someone else, and even if that wasn’t necessarily the case all the time, just touching someone else this much was a little unsettling. Unfortunately for him, his lover absolutely loved kisses and cuddles, and while he tried to satisfy him as much as possible, he had to put his foot down whenever it grew too overwhelming. Maybe this was just something Ibara needed to get used to. 

It turned out that he needed to get used to it fast, or risk being overrun by jealousy.

Ibara woke up at 5AM as usual. Nagisa was sleeping soundly beside him, but the  _ thing _ that he was embracing… Ibara almost exploded into a fit of rage right there and then.

“Your Excellency. May I ask why you are hugging a body pillow of me?”   
“Nngh.” Nagisa groaned in response.   
“Please answer my question instead of hugging that thing tighter!”   
“... Ah, Ibara. Did you sleep well? I tried to stay up later so that we could go to sleep together, but you didn’t come home.”   
“When did you even purchase it anyway?” Ibara had clearly underestimated Nagisa’s ability to get around him.   
“... I forgot…”

Nagisa’s lack of response to Ibara’s frustration tipped him over the edge and he cursed under his breath. He didn’t trust himself to contain his emotions, so he tried to head to the bathroom to wash his face and clear his mind, but Nagisa acted fast, grabbing Ibara’s wrist before he could leave.   
“... Stay with me.” The white-haired male spoke with that characteristic soft tone of his. Usually, Ibara could feel it tug at his heart a little, but Nagisa was still holding onto the body pillow with his other arm and suddenly he wasn’t cute anymore.   
“Not until you get rid of that body pillow this instant!” Ibara raised his voice, but it was too late to take it back. Nagisa sulked, looking everywhere except at his boyfriend, but his grip on the pillow didn’t loosen. Ibara took a couple of deep breaths.

  
“Can you tell me why you bought the body pillow, at least?”    
“... You’ve been coming home really late. I missed you, so I bought the body pillow to remind myself of you.” Of course Ibara knew Nagisa wanted to see him more often. That fact held even before they began dating.   
“T-that doesn’t explain why you’re hugging it even though I’m here!”   
“... I couldn’t take it anymore. It’s been so long since we’ve done anything together. It feels like you love your work more than me. It hurts.” 

Nagisa looked straight into his eyes, speaking so softly that it was almost a whisper, and his voice shook ever so slightly as his emotions overflowed..

“... Do you really love me, Ibara?”

“Of course I do! Why-” The weight of his words sunk in and Ibara turned to the side as his face heated up, unable to finish his sentence. This was the absolute worst time to lose composure.    
“... I’m glad.” Nagisa smiled, letting go of the body pillow and reaching up towards Ibara’s hair. Ibara couldn’t fathom how his half-assed response was enough to satisfy someone who didn’t have a good understanding of what love was, and to be honest, he didn’t really understand either. Every single time he racked his brain to try and make sense of whatever he felt around Nagisa, he was always unable to find answers, or at least find an answer that could satisfy the logical side of his mind. There were always the dreaded dead ends of  _ I felt like it _ or  _ there was this indescribable feeling _ , and it never failed to bother Ibara, enough that sometimes he just didn’t want to deal with it.

Even as he was unable to explain what he was feeling and why, there were plenty of times when he didn’t resist them and followed his heart instead of his brain. This was one of those times, as Nagisa reached up to his face and slowly pulled him in, and the warmth that blossomed within Ibara was so intense that it washed away all rational thought and he could do nothing but  _ feel _ .

Their lips met. This wasn’t their first kiss, and Ibara never understood why people kissed until now. It was never about it actually feeling good, it was all about the emotions conveyed through the act, but that in itself could feel good too. Previous kisses with Nagisa had always been gentle and soft, but the way that Nagisa grasped his hair and caressed his cheek pushed things onto a whole different level, like Ibara was some precious, fragile object that would break if Nagisa didn’t touch him in the most tender way possible. This was definitely not the case, as Ibara had been hardened both physically and mentally from being raised in a military facility… Was Nagisa taking pity on him because of his upbringing? 

Nagisa especially loved deep, passionate kisses. Even though Ibara was no longer surprised whenever Nagisa made an attempt to use his tongue, he unintentionally made noises without fail, and the worst part was that it only served to egg Nagisa on. It was messy. Sometimes, Ibara drooled. Nagisa never seemed to care about it, but Ibara always cleaned it up as soon as possible. Nagisa was always annoyed whenever he did so (probably because it ruined the mood), and when they parted for air, the white-haired male stopped Ibara from reaching for the nearby tissue box, pulling him back into another kiss. Ibara had never tried so hard in his life not to drool, but Nagisa moaned a little, dragging him down, and suddenly he completely forgot the very problem he was trying to prevent.

Now they were kissing horizontally, so that Ibara’s body was completely above Nagisa’s. Ever since earlier in their relationship, Ibara had noted that there were so many preferences Nagisa had whenever it came to how he gave and received love, despite his lack of preference for pretty much everything else. Nagisa liked to be told what to do a lot of the time, but for some reason, he was particularly eager to take the lead whenever it came to affection. He didn’t like kabedon because it was somewhat violent. He liked spooning because it allowed for a good amount of physical contact. He liked kissing horizontally, though he didn’t mind whether he was on the top or bottom. He didn’t like rough, quick kisses. He liked slow, drawn out kisses that left both of them panting and in need of air afterwards. He particularly liked to touch Ibara in some way or another while they kissed, with a focus on his hair and face.

He liked hugs a lot. Big, long, and extended hugs that stretched for as long as possible. There was always a hug whenever they saw each other in the privacy of Ibara’s office, or just really whenever they were alone together, and this time was no exception. Nagisa had always been the one to ask for it and Ibara always gave it to him. 

Except this time, Ibara initiated it, resting his head on Nagisa’s chest, and it allowed the latter to embrace him with ease. Almost all this time, hugging Nagisa had been categorised as a  _ don’t mind _ activity, but this morning, it had quickly transformed into a  _ want. _

Nagisa kissed Ibara’s forehead, and Ibara allowed himself to relax completely into Nagisa’s large frame. Ibara’s body was almost always on alert, an instinct drilled into him since when he was a child, but cuddling with his lover caused all of that tension to drain away and his body felt pleasantly jelly-like. No, it was more like Nagisa was so warm that Ibara practically melted into him. He had to admit that he was still a little weak to this level of physical intimacy, considering he had been so starved of it for pretty much his entire life.   
“... Do you have work today, Ibara?” Nagisa asked with the smallest amount of defeat.   
“I do, unfortunately.”    
“... Please stay with me for a little longer.”   
“I have no intention of moving for some time.” 

Laughter. It was music to Ibara’s ears.    
“... I love you.”    
“I-I…um… I love you too.” 

The body pillow appeared in Ibara’s line of sight and the mood was destroyed in that instant.   
“Your Excellency.”   
“... Hmm?”   
“You will either embrace that body pillow, or me. You are not allowed to keep both.”    
“... Then…” Nagisa chuckled. “I will choose to keep you. That pillow is a soulless imitation, after all.”    
“I’m glad that you picked wisely!”   
“... You were jealous, weren’t you?”   
“I have to admit, I was quite jealous upon seeing you with it.” 

“... Cute.”    
“I will dispose of the pillow at the soonest convenience!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NagiIba Day!


End file.
